Strong Drink and Stronger Company
by DerangedLychan
Summary: One drink always leads to another and for Ludwig and Alasdair, it's lead to something a little more potent than alcohol. Oneshot. Straight-up PWP.


_**Strong Drink and Stronger Company**_

**Pairing:** GerScot/ScotGer. I don't even know what to call this pair****

Rating: M because sex.

**Warning: **This document is penis-only. (Read as: Gay sex. And Germany bottoming. )

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia isn't mine, but Alasdair is.

**~::X::~**

They often went out and got a drink or two together, and only slightly less often they had drinking contests, or played drinking games. It was a way to pass the time when they didn't have work the next day to dread, and it was company with which to spend the dying hours of the day. It was a game between the two to see who could drink more, both being notoriously resistant to alcohol. Of course every time they did, they couldn't recall who'd won the night before, but it mattered little to either.

Alasdair and Ludwig got on fine, and even finer with an ample amount of strong drink.

An evening like this, the two sat at a bar as was customary, chatting over their own drinks of choice, taking no time in their consumption at all. They were both thoroughly plastered when Ludwig made a passing comment on his love life. The conversation took a turn, and rapidly veered out of control, leading to them leaving the bar in each other's company, both uneasy on their feet.

The trip to the hotel they were staying at for the meeting was short, and relatively difficult with the two men allowing their hands to wander, stopping on occasion to keep from falling over completely. As well as detaching rapidly enough to nearly send them both to their rears when someone rounded a corner or stepped out of a building.

They both decided upon Alasdair's room rather than Ludwig's, seeing as how Feliciano would surely have crawled into his bed to avoid sleeping alone. Stumbling into it, they barely had the mind to close the door before they were pressed together, hands roaming and lips demanding. Alasdair found his back pressed against the wall as the slightly taller man kissed him fiercely, working the button up shirt off of his shoulders with little patience.

They parted in order to pull his undershirt over his head and toss it to the floor. The Scot shuddered slightly as the cool door met his warm back, hands dropping to the 'v' of Ludwig's pelvis, and catching his black tank top as he slid them upwards, coaxing it over his head to join his own discarded shirt on the floor.

Ludwig was bulkier than Alasdair, but even with the aid of alcohol, his movements were shier, not as certain as the Scot's. Alasdair, however, had no problem with dropping his hands once more to work at the German's pants, grinning against his lips as he caught a slight flush in the taller man's cheeks. Ludwig was more conservative than he, a little less open with physical affection, even despite the man's best friend; a completely over-affectionate Italian. It was simply in his nature. Once he had the pants undone and hanging off of Ludwig's hips, the slight jut of his hipbones the only thing keeping them in place, he used his elbows to push off of the door, forcing Ludwig back and farther into the room.

They stopped once Ludwig's legs met the side of the bed, and he sat down, bending over briefly to discard his socks and boots, tossing them to the foot of the bed, out of the way. Alasdair followed suit; pulling his shoes off and kicking them under the bed where he wouldn't trip over them come morning. He knew well that the headache he was going to wake up to would be nothing to envy. Ludwig's pants followed, Alasdair's impatient hands pulling them off of the hips he could just barely see, and dropping them on the German's boots.

Once he'd pulled his own pants off as well, leaving them both in only their briefs, he crawled onto the other, straddling him. Ludwig's hands found his waist, then his back, roaming the lightly freckled flesh. Alasdair's own hands rested on Ludwig's shoulders, pulling him into a fierce kiss, then pushing him onto his back. The German raked his nails lightly down Alasdair's side, eliciting a low growl, and a nip to his bottom lip.

Alasdair rolled his hips downwards, grinding into him and earning a groan in response. Grinning, he started a slow rhythm, rolling his hips down into the German's. Ludwig,'s grip on him tightened, and then shifted, tugging at his underwear. After a few more teasing rolls of his hips, Alasdair complied, craving the skin-to-skin contact just as badly as the man below him. He sat back, sliding the Nessie underwear off and tossing them across the room. By the time he'd returned his attention entirely to Ludwig, the man was shimmying his own boxers off, and dropping them onto the ground.

Instead of resuming the slow rolls of his hips, Alasdair hovered above the other, kissing him again and neglecting them both the friction they wanted. That is, until Ludwig's hand found his lower back again, and pulled him down flush against the German. Alasdair bit Ludwig's bottom lip, pulling away and looking down at him, propped up on his elbows. Ludwig's blue eyes met his own green, both sets clouded with lust, and Alasdair's smile grew and he leaned down to kiss at his neck, pausing to nip on occasion.

As Alasdair focused on the man's neck and collar bone, he lifted a hand to press two fingers to the German's lips. After a moment's resistance, Ludwig parted his lips, and allow the Scot to press his fingers inside. Alasdair was honestly a little shocked. He'd expected Ludwig to try harder not to bottom. It seems the man wasn't as picky as his Scottish partner, though, and was alright by Alasdair.

He allow Ludwig to work his tongue over the two digits, sinking lower to trail open-mouthed kisses down his chest, barely brushing, then ignoring one dusky nipple. He kissed down to the 'v' of Ludwig's pelvis, dragging his stomach then chest over the German's need as he lowered. A shudder and low, needy moan were his reward for the actions, and Alasdair smirked against the taut skin of his abdomen, a low chuckle sounding in response.

He certainly was a fit man, Alasdair noted as he pressed open-mouthed kisses to the underside of the German's straining erection. It was no wonder he represented Germany. Withdrawing his fingers, he lowered them, running one digit over his entrance, before pressing in slowly. The tight heat was amazing, and he throbbed in anticipation, barely stifling his impatience. The best part about sleeping with someone was the chance to do it again. He didn't want to run Ludwig off, he was a good mate and a good drinker.

A pale hand tangled into his red hair, yarding him upwards to kiss him, and Alasdair let out an appreciative moan, beginning to move the finger that had been still, and feeling him tense ever-so-slightly in response, but not voice any complaints. It was probably that he was unused to being the receiver, despite his lack of any obvious distaste. Probably due to his size, most wouldn't try. Lucky for Alasdair; he was cocky enough to do so.

He moved the finger in a steady in-an-out rhythm, not wanting to hurt him, but at the same time, eager to just get him properly prepared so he could tend to his own needs. After Ludwig had relaxed around his fingers sufficiently, he slid a second finger alongside the first, halting a moment as Ludwig's initial tensing subsided, then thrusting both of them into the man. Ludwig's grip on his hair tightened slightly and teeth entered the kiss, Alasdair's bottom lips getting caught and tugged. The Scot growled lightly, spreading the fingers inside him and earning a low moan in response, as well as a harsher bite to his lip.

After some time passed, Ludwig pulled away from the kiss, wetting his kiss-bruised lips and looking down at him. Alasdair raised his brows as the German swat his hands away impatiently. Ludwig propped himself up on his elbows, raising his eyebrows in turn. Alasdair chuckled, shaking his head a little.

"Well Ah didn't plan on needin' it, so there's no lube." he warned, watching Ludwig's reaction. There was only a faint furrow in his brows, which Alasdair soon learnt was another sign of impatience as Ludwig spit into his own palm and reached forward to stroke Alasdair. The Scot chuckled low and gravelly, moving forward to kiss him briefly and swat his hand away. He made sure he was wet adequately enough to avoid harming the Germanic man, and pressed the tip to his entrance, glancing up at him one more time as he pressed only the head in.

A strong pair of legs looped around his waist and tightened, drawing Alasdair against him, and consequently; inside him completely. He groaned in unison with the blond, bracing himself on the bed to either side of Ludwig's torso. The man loosened his legs, and Alasdair sat back with a smirk, hands running slowly down his sides. One came to a stop on his waist, and the other dropped farther to grip his knee. He raised the leg up, hooking it over his shoulder, and leaving the other where it was around his waist.

"It alright to-"

"Move." Ludwig finished impatiently, shifting his hips to get the point across. Alasdair didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back, and rocked his hips forward, eyes scanning Ludwig's flushed face for any obvious signs of discomfort. There were none, but the heady moan he illicit after a few thrusts was the final comfort he needed. The Scot continued the steadily quickening push-pull, hands firm on his leg and hip to keep him still.

Not that he could dislodge him if he tried. Ludwig's knuckles were white from the grip he had on the sheets, holding himself in place. Alasdair had to choke back a chuckle at how concentrated the German man was, lips twitching up into a light smile.

"Take it easy." he breathed, voice coarse with arousal. Ludwig's already faintly furrowed brows knit closer in confusion. "Relax." he emphasized the gentle command with a sharp thrust, earning a low moan. Ludwig's faintly tensed figure loosened, and his expression quit being so taut. Alasdair smiled, leaning over to kiss his collar bone lightly. "There." he hummed, speeding his pace again, but keeping angled to pleasure the other.

Alasdair reached up to drag his palm over the larger man's thus far neglected member, pressing it against his stomach. Ludwig reached up to grip his hair appreciatively, moaning softly. The tight heat in Alasdair's abdomen was becoming more prominent, pressing on his mind and nerves, making his mind swim and skin prickle. He was close, and a quick inspection of Ludwig's newly tensed posture and fluttering eyes told him the other was as well.

Alasdair's slow, teasing drag of his palm changed to a firm grip and he started pumping the other as well as he could in time to his erratic thrusts. It was hard to keep track of rhythm with release so near. Ludwig was fairing no better, hands jolting up to grip his shoulders and moans taut.

He came with a shout, arching faintly as Alasdair stroked him to completion. Alasdair followed after, hunching over the other and letting out a drawn-out moan as he came, hips rolling lazily to ride out his orgasm.

He pulled out and flopped ungracefully next to the panting German, trying to still his own breathing, which was just as rapid and short. He was completely sated and in a little better than a good mood. The alcohol helped, of course, but coupling was always a mood-raiser. He looked over at Ludwig, eyes hooded. The German's blue hues were hidden behind pale lids, and he was relaxed, one arm raised to act as a pillow. They lay in companionable silence until both their breathing slowed and evened.

"Feliciano is probably looking for me." Ludwig spoke up after a while, albeit reluctantly. Alasdair chuckled contentedly.

"Cryin', no doubt." Ludwig smiled a bit.

"Probably."

"Can you make it back on your own?" he asked, looking over at the other. They'd both been a little more than tipsy to begin with. Adding tired to the mix wasn't exactly promising. Ludwig nodded, opening his eyes finally, and sitting up with a faint wince.

"Yes. I should be fine. My room isn't too far, only just down the hall." Alasdair hummed, cracking one eye halfway open.

"Alright, don't break your damn neck, that'd be pretty hard to explain." he chuckled, and Ludwig's smile widened.

"I wont." he assured, scooting to the edge of the bed and reaching down to retrieve his clothes. He dressed at a languid pace, not really up for a hasty retreat. Once he'd pulled on his boots and laced them properly, he stood. Alasdair reached out and swat the German's rear, grinning cheekily when Ludwig's cheeks lit red, and he jolted, looking back at him.

"See you later." he hummed sleepily, and Ludwig nodded, smiling a little.

Ludwig stooped once to press a chaste kiss to his cheek(A startling contrast to the kisses they'd shared earlier), then departed hastily.

Alasdair would certainly make a point to see the man later.

**.::X::.**

**A/N: **Well this took a retarded amount of time. I literally wrote virtually nothing all summer and this sat half-done the whOLE TIME GOMEN

I don't know why this was so hard to write, I guess I haven't written Ludwig in a long while, and that's on me, bluh

By the way no pairing is too cracky for me, if you haven't noticed

So the usual whimpers for attention and reviews here, yup

-DL


End file.
